


Hungry Like the Wolves

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Koga is a desperate fool, Scent Kink, Self-Insert, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: It's a completely normal, horny thing to do as a high schooler -- indulging in the scent of borrowed clothes. There's just something enticing about inhaling that light or heady scent you'd typically only catch in passing -- in the hallways, sitting a bit too close in the library, at the rare shared gym classes. It's enticing, it's addicting, it's the quickest way to get him hot and bothered when he's alone in his apartment, lying in bed at night.It's fucking weird that it's his own uniform that does it for him.
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Hungry Like the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a summary that's more than 1 quirky sentence? Some things do change.
> 
> Koga has a scent kink. Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.

Being a wolf and all, Koga has a sensitive nose. It itches with the change in weather, and wrinkles up at the smell of sweets when Mika pops one in his mouth during class. It's annoying at times but comes in handy just as often. Especially when it comes to sniffing out unit-mates skipping practice lessons or finding friends who get lost in crowds. Koga hates getting teased about it, but he'd be damned if he wasn't proud of his keen sense of smell either. 

Also helps that because of it he startles less easily. It's hard to be sneaky when the smell of deodorant or perfumes or natural musk hits him first.

"Get off me," Koga growls at Akehoshi, the stench of metal permeating the hands wrapped around him. To anyone else it would be faint, nearly unnoticeable. To Koga it's strong and reminds him of the scent of blood and that only leads to other scents he can't stand (like that bastard's moldy coffin that takes up all his practice place, or the disgustingly sweet smell of tomato juice that doesn't seem to leave the room). 

"Waah, but Gami-san's already late for joint gym class. We finally get to have our b-ball rematch." Subaru whines in his ear. "I won't let you run away☆" 

Koga clicks his tongue and bites back a retort about him also being late when he catches a whiff of hypoallergenic laundry soap. It's subtle and pleasant to the senses; nearly as pleasant as the slightly citrus scent that seems to mingle with it.

"Ah, Producer! I found him!" Subaru waves her down, still choking Koga's neck while yelling down the hall. "We'll meet you in the courtyard☆"

She raises her arms to form a circle and dashes around the corner to head to class.

"You two are insufferable," Koga mutters as he resigns himself to sweating his ass off for the next 90 minutes.

* * *

The air is crisp when they make it outside, but Koga wraps his jersey jacket around his waist regardless. The teacher calls for pairs and Koga looks around for Adonis and tries not to pout when sees him already teaming up with Souma. Whatever, as long as he's not with Akehoshi anyone's fine. Koga catches bright orange hair and avoids eye contact, hoping to communicate a subtle  _ fuck off.  _ In doing so he locks eyes with the producer who's rubbing her arms and looking a little out of place. Guess it's still awkward being around a swarm of guys, especially with the competitive adrenaline that's almost palpable.

"Yo, Producer!" He calls out to her, since he's such a good guy. "Team up?" 

She beams at him and walks over, still rubbing her hands over her arms. He can feel the goosebumps as they begin the stretches, linking arms back to back and pulling each other up to stretch their backs. Koga lets out a bark of a laugh when she groans after popping her spine in three places. 

"I'm not as limber as an idol okay?" She says defensively, struggling to flip Koga over her own shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, and not strong like 'em either." Koga teases putting more weight on her. It was the wrong move because he loses his footing enough for her to gain enough momentum to fling him over her head into the dirt.

The proud smirk she gives him while he lies there defeated stings. 

* * *

End of class turns into a mini basketball tournament, just as Subaru predicts. As expected of adolescent boys, things get heated and the producer ends up sitting out after the second game when things turn rough. 

Koga wipes the sweat from his forehead with his arm and glares daggers at Akehoshi, who keeps defending his hoop. He's about to snap something when he catches the producer shivering from the corner of his eye. With how hot blooded he is and the adrenaline pumping through his brain it doesn't really register that it's actually a bit chilly, even more so for a girl who isn't moving around. Without a second thought and not letting his focus leave the ball on the court, Koga tosses his jersey jacket at the bench.

"I can practically hear yer teeth chatterin'," he calls to her and dashes for the ball, just barely making it in the net. The whistle sounds and he pumps his fists in the air at getting the winning basket, making sure to stick his tongue out at Akehoshi to rub it in. 

The class puts the equipment back into storage and finishes class with a few laps around the yard. By the end everyone is sweaty and out of breath. The smell reminiscent of gym socks left to rot in the locker room. Koga tries to swallow his distaste, knowing he probably smells no better.

The class huddles up and walks to the change rooms for a quick shower before next period.

"Oogami-kun, wait!" The producer calls after him. He stops and silently regrets already stripping out of his t-shirt. He turns to her, chest bare and slightly pink from overexertion. The tone matches the blush creeping into her cheeks. "You forgot your jersey."

She slips out of it and hands it back only to hesitate at the last second.

"O-on second thought, maybe I should wash it first." She says, voice quiet. "It must smell after I sweat so much. I-I'll return it first thing tomorrow morning."

Koga snatches it from her.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it." She insists but Koga waves her off and heads for the locker rooms. 

* * *

He kind of forgets about the jersey until he's pulling it out of his bag and making a face at the confusing scent. It's not something he's experienced before and it takes a few moments to let it click. Oh yeah, he let her borrow it. This is what the smell of their mixed laundry soap and sweat smells like. The thought makes his face burn and he immediately waves it off. He still brings the jacket to his face to inhale and catalogue it though. His unscented soap's stronger than her own. Obvious since his permeates the entire garment while her's is a byproduct of letting it mingle with her own gym clothes. The smell of her sweat is slightly sweet and Koga is embarrassed to admit it smells nice.

It's not strong enough to irritate his nose and now that he thinks about it, she never did have a strong odor. Not like most girls with their perfumes that sting. It's always light and airy. Not scent less, but miniscule and tolerable. Like clean linen, but toned down because even that is something Koga hates catching whiffs off. The artificial recreation of it nothing like the real deal. Sun-dried linen has a certain  _ something  _ to it that makes it infinitely more tolerable.

Koga takes another deep inhale and holds it. After the sweetness dies down it leaves a slight bitter tone. Nothing awful. If anything Koga drinks it in. Gets drunk on it. So drunk he can't be bothered to feel ashamed for standing in the middle of his bedroom huffing his own jersey. 

* * *

Koga hates to admit he's an idiot, but he's a total dumbass. The admission sinks in over the weeks following that gym class. When he catches himself lifting his head to get a better angle to drink in her scent when they pass in the hallway. When they huddle close together in the library whispering to each other about the upcoming test. The hint of citrus filling his nostrils.

He's not obvious about it. Not until practice.

They're sitting on a bench catching their breath. The rest of the unit huddles in the corner around the laptop looking over the videos they just shot while Koga and the producer sip their water bottles. She had spent the better part of the hour dancing with them, unable to articulate verbally what she meant to instruct, so her hair sticks to her neck with sweat. Koga can't help but lean in a bit and inhale.

"Do I stink?" She asks, nervous. She raises her arm for a sniff test and wrinkles her nose. "Guess I went too hard, huh? Not used to moving so much."

Koga shakes his head.

"Ya smell good, no worries." He doesn't catch himself in time. "I mean …"

She stares at him blankly, while the gears in his head turn in panic trying to find the words to properly play it off. That wasn't a confession he was willing to make. Ever.

"Y'know, in comparison to other chicks and their heavy perfumes and shit." Koga scratches his head. "What stuff do ya use anyway? My nose doesn't go nuts, I've noticed."

His nose is tame, but he's lying if her scent doesn't make other parts of him go wild. He tries to rationalize it as some puberty idiocy, but that doesn't change the fact that it happens. Or that he doesn't fight against it when it does.

"Oh, I don't really use anything," she murmurs. "My skin's sensitive to perfumes so it's mostly unscented stuff. Or natural tones I guess." 

"Oh." Understatement. 

Before Koga can think better of it, he leans in and takes a large breath at the junction between neck and shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammers trying to push him away. Koga doesn't budge, closing his eyes to compartmentalize the sweet from the tangy. The light from the heady. His forehead falls to her shoulder and he takes it all in.

"Intoxicating." He mutters to himself.

* * *

Things get a little complicated after that mishap.

She starts to notice.

Worse yet, she notices and seems to advance on him to make his obsession all the more obvious.

_ I bought a new soap, do you like it?  _ Lifting her wrist to his nose.

_ The classrooms are so warm, considering how cold outside is.  _ Sitting squished against him so he has no choice, but to lean over her and catch the hint of perspiration that radiates off her after a day of roasting in class.

She asks for his jersey one day on the pretense that she forgot hers. He never uses it so he thought nothing of it. It isn't until she returns to his classroom to hand it back that Koga figures out the game she's playing.

"Want me to wash it first?" She asks, this time there's no embarrassment. No hesitation. She smirks up at him, knowing full well he wants none of that. He wants to drink her in.

"When did ya become a shithead?" He glares at her, taking the worn jersey and it takes all his self control to not bring it to his nose. It's like she knows that too. She shrugs her shoulders and thanks him for letting her borrow it before returning to her classroom.

* * *

That night is when he reaches rock bottom. He's loading up the washer with uniforms and he remembers he left his gym clothes in his bag. Remembers how  _ she  _ wore those gym clothes earlier that day.

Instead of heading back to the washer he shuffles into his room and curls up in bed resigned to it all. One hand pressing the fabric to his nose while the other slips into his pants to grab himself firmly, Koga lets his guard down. Lets his mind wander to what it would be like to have her under him, pressed up against him clammy with sweat. Their skin sticking together as their bodies move in tandem. Breathing in her enticing aroma that only gets stronger the closer she gets to climax.

Koga spills in his hand and he smothers his face with the worn jersey in shame. He doesn't want to wash it.

* * *

School gets awkward for Koga following that moment of depravity. For the first time in weeks Koga avoids the producer. Skipping gym class, getting classmates to switch duties when he's assigned to clean the hallways with her. It's obvious. He knows she  _ knows,  _ but Koga can't look at her. Can't get the image of her naked out of his head from his fantasies, the seductive scent out of his nose. So he runs away with his tail between his legs. 

She's not one to back down though and sooner than he'd like, Koga is caught. She confronts him in the stairwell, and the glint of determination in her eyes makes Koga freeze.

"You're avoiding me." Flat.

"I dunno what you're talkin' 'b--" She presses him up into the corner, leg pressed between his own. For a girl she's got some killer presence that Koga hates being affected by. He's supposed to be the intimidating one, but his shame handicaps him. The smell of her citrusy shampoo further weakens him. God it feels like forever since he's smelled it.

She runs her hands over the front of his open blazer. Gently tugs on his black tie like one would do when their dog doesn't obey.

"Fuck." He curses and just gives in. Her face is mere inches away from his and only reeling him in closer. Her scent fills him up. He can smell the mint she must have had earlier. The school soap lingering on her hands. The undertone of her natural musk emanating from it all. He latches his lips onto hers and succumbs. 

She pulls his tie tighter, and presses her leg further. He can taste her. It's even more intoxicating than her delicious scent. It's like she's finally tangible. He can consume her fully. He does. Koga pulls her in by her neck and ravages her mouth. Only stops when they're out of breath and even then he trails kisses up her jawline, to the junction behind her ear.

"You smell so fucking good," he moans. It feels liberating to finally voice it. To not have it be a slip of the tongue. He runs that tongue along the shell of her ear. "Wanna eat you so fucking bad."

She stammers his name through a moan of her own and wraps her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up. 

"Drove me nuts," he pants, lips back on hers. Every word is punctuated by a wet smack as they part. "You drive me nuts."

Her hands roam over the front of Koga's uniform shirt. Toying with the buttons there as if undoing them will reveal more of his skin, when there's sadly still another shirt underneath.

"I could say the same about you," she sighs into his mouth before pushing away from him. He growls at that. He wants more. "Do you even realize how much you've been hovering over me? I kept being on edge waiting for you to make a move, but you never did. Then you flat out ignore me?"

"That's not … I just .." Koga sinks down the wall and grabs fistfuls of hair in frustration. "Gah! It sounds so fucking stupid in my head."

She crouches down with him, awkwardly pulling at her skirt. When she's sure nothing peeks out she leans her arms over Koga's knees, face once again inches from his.

"What? That you got off to my pheromones or whatever like a wolf in heat?" Koga chokes. His face feels hot. With her so close it's impossible to even protest it, senses overloaded as they are. "Want to gobble me up like a big bad wolf because I just smell so so tasty~"

Koga tells her to shut up, but refuses to look at her smug ass face because she's right and she knows it! Koga hates himself.

"I'd let you, you know." She whispers into his ear and Koga's eyes feel like they're going to burst out of their sockets. "Have you show me all those wild fantasies." 

"You're a real bastard teasin' me like that." She has the audacity to laugh. Not even a small chuckle, but a full high pitched cackle like someone had told her the greatest joke of her life. Him. He's the joke.

She stands up and brushes her skirt out just as the bell rings for school to end.

"Want to find out?" She arches an eyebrow and Koga's dick makes the decision for him. His knees crack as he rises and his palms are sweaty when he straightens out his tie. They race each other down the stairs and to the lockers, stealing a kiss and a laugh before heading to Koga's house.

"What do I even smell like?" She asks as he's unlocking the door. Leon pops his head out the crack and dances in a circle when he notices the producer.

"Fuck if I know, but also fuck if I'm letting you go before I figure it out." And he pulls her to his bedroom, barely letting her take her shoes off.

If she wanted him to devour her then who's he to say no to a fresh meal?   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just had to get this out of my system so I could move ON with my life.
> 
> Check me out on twt @JessOogami for more koga lovemail


End file.
